Dragon Wing
by FallingStar5027
Summary: The gang make a new friend, and she's also a dragon slayer. All of Fairy Tail loves so when she suddenly leaves with no good bye they go looking for her. When they find her, they watch as she is killed by the Apocalyptic dragon. But what if she didn't die? What she was saved and was able to come back? Look at Prologue for full summary.
1. Prologue

The air was quite as three figures sat around a fire in the middle of the forest. The occasional sway of the lames as the only movement as the three figures stared off in to space

One of the figure, a man with shaggy brown hair, sad light blue eyes, and a five o'clock shadow cleared his throat to get the attention of the two other figures, two children. One was a ten year old girl with shoulder length salmon hair and chocolate brown eyes, the other was a six year old boy with spiky blonde hair and red eyes. Both flinched at the disturbance of the loud silence.

The young man stared at the fire as it crackled before speaking.

"Since your parents left on a job," the man started," they left me in charge of taking care of you for the next few days." Both of the kids gave him a 'no duh' look before rolling their eyes. "And since we're here, in the middle of nowhere with a crackling fire, why don't I tell you a story?" The female perked up with interest before returning her gaze to the flames, but the boy nodded his vigorously waiting for the man to start. The man chuckled before going on with his story.

"Once upon a time, there was a dragon, but this dragon was unlike anyone has ever seen before. She is the dragon of life, and she was also the Queen of the Dragons. Years before the dragon war, the queen had found her king, the fire dragon. Together they ruled over the dragons with love and care. Then the queen laid a clutch of six eggs, and they were to be hatching soon. Everybody was excited, and couldn't wait to see the next heir of the dragon line. It was peaceful. Then the peace was destroyed. The dragon of apocalypse set everything off balance. It set fire to meadows, and killed all dragons that crossed his path. Being the king, the fire dragon battled with the dragon that brought destruction everywhere he went. The king fell after a long battle and watched in horror as the evil dragon broke his mate's wings and stole her away. The king was heartbroken, thinking that his beloved was slaughtered at the hands of the enemy. But he went on, knowing his mate would want him to live on take care of their people. But little did he know that the queen was thinking the exact same thing. After the apocalyptic stole the queen, he thought that he was the new king, since he challenged the king, won and stole his mate. He was very surprised to find that even after his victory, all dragons loyal to the king attacked him, trying to save their queen. But he killed them with ease and no remorse. The queen watched on as her people were brutally murdered, and something just seemed to snap inside of her. The queen was one to believe that all problems can be solved without violence, but she'll make the exception this time. Using every ounce of magic that she could, the queen concentrated on her attack to finish the one who 'killed' her beloved. With her spell, the queen bounded his soul to the mountain where he stands with dragon corpses littering the ground. The apocalyptic dragon attempted to slash the Queen of Dragons throat but failed as he was stopped by the force field that surrounds the mountain, his new home. There he would be bounded for eternity, or until someone foolish reversed her spell. But little did they know that the now bounded dragon had stolen all the souls that he came in contact with." The two kids sat on the edge of their seats, nearly putting their faces in the fire. A sad smile painted itself on the young man's face as he continued.

"After the dragon war, there was celebration that the evil dragon had finally been defeated. Everyone was tankful, then the number of dragons was announced. It was very surprising how many dragons were killed by the dark dragon. But one of the worst costs of war was all the eggs were lost, the heirs to queen and king were crushed. The king announced his grief and sadness and ordered that all dragons go into hiding, to avoid all attacks from humans. Once the news had reached the queens ears, she went into a depression. And since no one yet new that the queen was still alive, the king and queen took hiding on opposite sides of Fiore. Then, demons were released upon the world by Zeref himself. Zeref sent his two most powerful after the royal dragons, knowing that they will be hindrance later. The king was challenged by a boy devil, while the queen took on a girl. The dragons knew they were coming, and were set on destroying them to save their people from any more suffering. The demons took on the form of small children yet they both held immense power. Two separate battles, same outcome. Both failed to destroy the two vilest demons in the Book of Zeref. After the battle, the two dragons were greatly depleted of their magic energy and life force, and so was the effect of having their soul stolen. Years later before they died, the dragons ran into the demons again but something was different. They no longer had the ability to tap into their demonic power and were left vulnerable. The royal dragons took the children in and loved them like they were their own children. Both dragon greatly disliked human and yet they taught the young demons how to read, write, and how to use magic. Decades later, the two demonic children were living among humans peacefully. They were surrounded by loved ones that didn't care of their back ground. Everyone was happy. Then the happiness was stolen away. Someone had released a great evil upon the world, one even worse than the apocalyptic dragon. It struck when they were least expecting it. With a simple flick of the wrist, their loved ones were lying on the ground, helpless. The boy sat back trying to find his love which left him open, but when it attacked the girl took the blow and went on to attack. With every ounce of power she could muster, she cast a forbidden spell that destroyed the great evil. But effect of the spell caused the female to slowly disappear. It erased her from existence. With her sacrifice, the world was freed from the great evil forever, but it left those who loved her with a fragile heart and teary eyes." The young man's voice cracked as he finished he story. Both of the children were left on the verge of tears, the boy more than the girl. Seeing the effect of the story, the man decided to add on with happier thoughts.

"The girl was able to defeat your father," he joked, "and Erza too. She also challenged Master Makarov and lived to tell about it." Both kids openly gaped at him as he told them how their father, the Great Salamander, was defeat single handedly. The young boy stood up with determination in his ruby red eyes.

"I want be just like her," he said, "I'm going be strong just like her so I can finally defeat my father and become the strongest."

"It's not all about strength idiot," the girl interrupted, "it's also about using your power to protect those who you love." The two started butting heads, yelling at each other about whose right. The young man shook his head at their childishness and stared back down at the flames before watching an ember float up into the sky.

 _ **Nora**_


	2. Chapter 1

Nora's POV

Nothing. It's all I see, hear, and feel. Nothing. Unlike the usual times when I'm awake. Slowly, as if the world itself was waking u, features started coming into view. A calm white sandy beach, only occupied by a few palm trees and the waves of the cascading water. Then suddenly I wasn't alone.

I sensed something, someone nearby. The Swiftly, I spun on my heels and came face to face with a mysterious yet familiar figure. He had black hair, weird old robes, and he looked to be around my age but that's not what disturbed me.

His eyes are red, they seemed to be too crimson to be normal. They were almost blood red.

He seemed to be saying something, his lips were moving but no word came out. Then I noticed something, in his arm that made my insides churn for some reason. In his arms was The Book . . . of Zeref. The book owned by the most unspeakable dark wizard. Just the thought of his name made my spine tingle. If he's as evil as the legends say then I never want to meet him.

Slowly, a dark taunting smile made its way on to the stranger's face then I heard a name that made my blood run cold.

"Dragon," he said.

That's when I woke up.

* * *

Without my consent, my body jolted awake, causing a muscle to strain. Damn, it's not a very good feeling especially after training for three months. In a cave of a highly active volcano.

Moaning in exhaustion, I stretched my arms and get ready to leave. That's what I do best, leave. For the past year I have been training for . . . something. Really I don't know what drove me to leave and travel around Fiore but that doesn't matter anymore. It's too late to start regretting now. Packing my things, which consist of fire proof clothes and a magic book, I put my arm bandage on and pull the hood of my cloak for my head. I guess it's time for a new change of scenery

Good bye active volcano and Hello Magnolia.

* * *

Not even an hour after the evil contraption called a train, I get attacked by a dark guild weakling. Damn, who knew Magnolia could be so unsafe.

"Give me all your jewel and you won't get hurt," he threatened. He had green hair and an unusual get up, he seemed to be imitating a cat burglar because he wore a mask, a gun in one hand, and had black outfit. He looked to be around his early twenties, a little taller than me, but had absolutely no muscle. He must be really desperate if he's threatening the people of this fair city for money.

Sighing, I look around and see that lots of people seemed sincerely scared for me. How wonderful . . . I'm the center of attention the exact opposite of my plan. Is it too much to ask for some peace and quiet.

"Hey, you," a monstrous booming voice yelled, "that's really low to pick a fight with a pedestrian. If you want a fight . . . I'd happily kick your ass."

"Oh great," an unhappy feminine voic4 mumbles.

"Flamebrain," another male voice grumbles in annoyance.

"Idiot," a strong female voice calls.

"Go Natsu!" an annoying voice yells out excitedly.

Cocking my head to the side, I spot a group of mages coming toward us. Fantastic, note the sarcasm.

There are four of them. A busty, pale brown eyed blonde female wearing a pink tank top, a black mini skirt and a pair of strappy black heels. She had a key ring of Celestial Spirits, mostly zodiac, and a whip strapped to her side. A busty, tan scarlet haired, brown eyed female wearing a Heart Kreuz armor, a blue skirt, and black boots. A lean, tan black haired dark blue eyed male with a pair of jeans, brown shoes, and a chain necklace around his neck. A lean, tan spiky . . . pink haired, green eyed male with a sleeveless gold trimmed waist coat, black open toed sandals, white trousers, and a white scarf. A weird bunch just by the look of 'em

My attacker seemed to be taking into consideration whither to let his pride be ruined or to take the challenge. I don't know why though because the answer was obvious. The pinkette was taller than my attacker by about half a foot and had way more muscle.

"Alright, _Salamander_ ," my attacker hissed, "but just to warn you, I have friends in high places." How is that scary? I will never know.

"Oh really?" Salamander taunted further, "So do I."

That's when I felt it. The Salamander's energy power. Shit. He's way stronger than what I expected. If I don't get out of here, I'll probably be caught in the cross fire. And just by judging Salamander by his words, he's in to win and protect. Too reckless.

As I started to slowly take a few paces backwards I noticed pinky's guild insignia. Fairy Tail. They're all from Fairy Tail. _Ugh! Of course I'm saved by a bunch of fairies._

About twenty yards from the about to be chaos, I feel like I'm in the clear, a hand comes down on my shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" It's the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little spooked," I lied through my teeth. Really I couldn't feel more at home. She gasps and her eyes widen, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," she plays cool. That's a bunch of bull shit. I raise my eye brow at her.

"Sorry," she apologized for some reason, "I didn't mean to offend you it's just . . . Ithoughtyouwereadude." A smile finds itself placed upon my face and doesn't go away. I like her she reminds me of my best friend.

"Nope," I said through my giggles, "It's not a dude." She stared at me for a second before going up in full blown laughter.

"I'm sorry, sorry," she said while wiping away her tears of laughter, "it's just that your cloak kind of led me to conclude that you were a dude. I mean, I can barely see your chin and your feet."

"It's alright," I enlighten her, "I get it a lot but anyway I need to start for home." As I turn away from her, she suddenly grabbed ahold of my wrist, right where my bandage started. I looked at her to see that she looked surprised at her action as well. Retracting her hand, she gave me a shy smile before scratching the back of her head.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something, a fiery explosion went off right behind her. Going on instinct mode, I took off my cloak and wrapped it around her while I stood in between her and the fire. And due to dragon nature, I felt my green eyes change from its usual human vision into reptile like slits, letting me see things that normal people wouldn't see. I feel my black hair flow with the wind as I look to the source of the whole explosion.

I take a deep breath and concentrate on the middle of the explosion, looking past all of the smoke and debris, I spot two bodies, one figure straddling the other. The one on top seemed to be punching the figure under him.

It didn't really take long for me to put two and two together to guess who was beating who is this situation. I should have left when I and no chance now I'm in the crossfire just like I feared and it's all that Salamander's fault. Gritting my teeth I head towards the two fighting each other. They had better hope something will get in my way or else all hell is about to break loose.

Thankfully the armored red head who has been sitting on the sidelines grabbed the two males by their heads and bashed them together. There were a few 'Ooohs' and 'that's got to hurt'. She seemed to be giving them both an earful, so I decided to leave while I'm head and avoid the headache.

The blonde seemed to be still in a daze, so I decided to take my cloak back. While I walked away she called after me, "I'm Lucy by the way, Lucy Heartfilia."

Smirking I turned around and whispered into her ear, "They call me Nora, Nora Destra."

"Lucy, hurry up," the still conscious male called, "we got to report to Master as soon as we get back remember." That was a little rude.

Giving me another smile she ran after her guild mates and head the exact opposite direction I'm going. Thank goodness, if I was anywhere near them for another minute I probably would've ripped both of the males heads off and if I was any madder I would castrate them. Stealing one last glance of the crazy group, I head to my new temporary home on Strawberry Street.


	3. Chapter 2

Nora POV

Sighing in annoyance, I finally came to my new temporary home. It is a two stories house that has a big bathroom, a decent sized kitchen, a living room, and a master bedroom. Or at least that's what I read in the pamphlet. Just walking into the building sent me that warm comfortable vibe that you want when you look for a home.

And it was all mine, but I had to pay rent. The rent wasn't too bad, it's only 75,000 J per month. That was easy money. All I had to do was take an S Class Job from one of the local guilds and I'm good. One problem, the closest guild is Fairy Tail. I'll just avoid the crazy bunch except for Lucy, she seemed nice enough.

Throwing my stuff in to the master bedroom, I head to the front door to leave. As soon as I take one step outside, I'm hit by a familiar scent. I can't quite name it but it didn't sit well with me so I put a curse on my door knob. The curse you may ask, anyone who touches the knob that I don't want in my house will suffer from major electric shock. Could put the intruder in a coma, it's happened before at one of past homes.

Nodding my head in satisfaction, I start to walk to the guild.

* * *

Turns out the guild was fifteen minutes of walking distance from my house if I followed the river. Great, I live near where all the action is going to be. At least every day is never going to be boring. Ten yards from the guild doors, the place looked like it was in full swing. Then I noticed that I wasn't the only one here. Using my hearing, I located the person was in the alley diagonal of me.

Not wanting to get in a possible fight, I open the guild doors and all goes quiet. Moving my gaze from over my shoulder to rowdy bunch that stopped all movement. Everyone's eyes were wide and their mouths were the same. I took no notice of this and headed towards the back where the guild masters office was.

The silver haired bartender seemed as though she was not at all effect by me so I went up to her. I could do with a nice drink while talking to the old man. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around with a smile on her face.

"Can I have a glass of Fire Ball Whiskey?" I asked her as I leaned on the bar. She gave me a nod and headed to the back. After a few minutes she came back with a tall glass of my favorite drink.

"You know Natsu, you didn't have to disguise yourself to get another glass," she commented. I almost chocked on my drink had it not been for the hand that smacked my back, "Oh, I'm sorry Natsu I didn't mean to . . ." What the fuck?

Rolling my eyes I ask, "Where's the ol-I mean Master's Office?" She seemed startled at my question, but pointed to the door on the second floor. Taking my glass, I made my way upstairs, towards his office. I knocked on the door as soon as I reached it. I could feel the whole guild's gaze on me, burning holes in the back of my head. Once I heard a 'Come in' I opened the door and closed it behind me.

The master didn't even look at me before talking.

"I don't know why you came in," he said, "my decision is final, Natsu. Not hunting down the dark guild members unless they hurt the public!" I sigh out before taking a seat in front of his desk.

"Why do people keep saying I'm Natsu," I said as I looked at the old man who looked up at me in confusion. I pull the cloak off my body before continuing, "I'm obviously not a dude." The master seemed to catch his mistake before bowing his head in apology.

"I'm terribly sorry. Your power level and air of dominance reminded me of one of my children," he explained. Now I see, they must have a dragon slayer among them.

"No worries," I tell him as he looks up at me, "I'm just asking permission to take a few Jobs to pay rent. Nothing serious."

"Ah," he sighed in relief, "You could've just said you wanted to join the guild, no need to be embarrassed. We'd be hap-"

"No," I interrupted, "I'm already a part of a guild." He gave me a confused look. Do I really have to explain? Letting out a breath I get ready to tell him my situation.

"Here's how it goes," I start, "For the past few months, I've been training and traveling around Fiore. The most recent places I've trained at were the volcano about half a day's train ride from here and the Cavern of Beasts found on the north side of the country. Anyway, I barely have any money left so I just need to take a few Jobs so I can buy the necessities." The master nodded his head in understanding with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Then he reopens his eyes and looks me up and down.

"If you don't mind me asking," he inquires, here it comes, "What guild are you from?" I close my eyes in reluctance but get ready to tell him.

"Drag-

"GRAMPS!" a very familiar voice bellows from outside while there was banging on the door, "Those bastards surrounded the city and are ready to attack unless we give them a piece of Fairy Tail!"

"Master," a strong female voice jumps in, "I must advise that we save the city from any more damage or else the Council will have our head." Seeming to have tuned tem out the Master looks at me expectantly. I smirk at me knowing what he wants. He wants to see what I can really do, and he wants me to get rid of the trouble.

Standing while walking to door I explain, "I'm Nora Destra, S-Class Dragon Wing wizard." The look on his face made me want to roll on the floor and laugh but now it's time to prove myself. I put my cloak and open the door coming face to face with the people who were complaining.

Surprise, surprise, it's the crazy bunch from earlier. Suddenly I feel a heave pressure in my back as I start to walk past them, causing me to fall down the stairs. The guild bellowed in laughter at my humiliation at my embarrassment. That down, right pisses me off. Back at Dragon Wing, no one dared laugh at me because if they did . . . let's just say that those who laughed were in a coma for a while. Grumbling to myself, I push myself back to my feet and wipe the invisible dust off my cloak. As I start again for the door a pressure is on my back again, not again. Turning I come face to face with that pink haired bastard who nearly destroyed the sidewalk. Fucking perfect.

"Your welcome," he said through gritted teeth, "for you know, saving you from getting robbed. And you know, what's the best way to be thankful?" I gave him a confused look before ignoring him and walking to the door.

"Not drinking the last of _my_ Fire Ball Whiskey!" he yelled at me. He pulled his fist back and lit it on fire. Great he's a Fire Dragon Slayer. He swung it forward and tried to make contact with my face. Nice try but I'm not into the whole getting beat up thing, I mentally smirk and wait for his attack to come. Once his fist was a few inches from my face I took my right hand and stopped his attack. He looked surprised and furious at the same time at my action and put more power in his push.

I'll give him some credit, he's persistent. Bringing my other hand up I tug down a hand full of his hair and lift my right knee to meet his face before he hit the floor. He looked a little taken aback at my attack. Salamander looked halfway to being knocked out. Oh, But I'm not done with you yet bastard. Seeing that he was still hunched over, I take my right elbow and drive it into his back. Now he's knocked out. Still having a hold of his hair in my left hand, I grab him behind his knee and lift him off the ground. Adjusting my grip I step forward and look for somewhere to throw him, then I spot a perfect victim. A tall, buff blonde flirting with the silver haired bartender. Aiming, I fling the motionless pinkette across the hall and hit the bulls' eye.

Regaining his composure, the blonde looked for the culprit that threw the body at him, namely me. Once he spotted me he glared at me and made his way around the bar and towards me. Not even halfway towards me, he looks me up and down and hesitates. Ah, so he knows who I am? I show off my pointy teeth with my prize winning smile and shoot him a glare of my own. He coward slightly and made his way back toward the bar.

That's when I noticed that everyone in the guild was looking at me, some with wonder the others with murderous intent. Ignoring the stares, I just simply quickened my pace before coming to the door. As I pulled the door open, another hand came and closed it.

Jesus Christ! Is it too much to ask to simply go anywhere without getting in a fight with anybody. Now _I'm_ gritting my teeth in irritation as I turn around. But to my surprise the Salamander is being held back by another much taller and buffer dude. That's when it hit me. The two of them are dragon slayers. Fucking great. I managed to piss off a dragon slayer, how wonderful (note the sarcasm).

The real person I'm facing is the black haired male. Hopefully he will listen to reason and let me out of here. He opened his mouth about to say something but his voice was quickly drowned out by the bellowing and pissed off voice of the master.

"No one is to bother this visitor or ask any questions, this visitor is here to help with our little . . . problem."

"Are you sure, Master," the red head asked. Doubtful aren't we. He nods his head causing the male who kept the door closed to loosen his grip, allowing me to escape. Finally out the door, I stood perfectly still and concentrated. I felt about fifty wizards at the north entrance of the city.

Most of them seemed to be holder type, meaning this will be easy, but there two seemed high above the rest of them. They weren't holder type they were caster type. They'll probably be more of a challenge. No matter, this will be done in about an hour.

Running towards the closest building, I jump and land on top of the roof. From there I jump from roof to roof making my way to the north entrance of the Magnolia.

* * *

I had finally made to the north entrance of Magnolia when I sensed four wizards following me. Probably back up the old man sent in case I wasn't strong enough. People don' seemed to trust me very much. I wonder why.

"It's the dude from earlier," a familiar voice called out, "Are you here to restore your honor after running like a dog with its tail between its legs." After he finished his statement with a cackle I was seething in rage. That's it!

"First of all," I start while ripping my cloak off, "I. Am. Not. A. Dude! Second a tactical retreat is way smarter than having your head bashed in by a guy who is way stronger than you. And third, I'm here to make sure you don't attack the city. Are we clear?!" I was breathing really deeply by the end of my rant.

All of the attackers nodded their heads while shaking in fear. Oh their scared are they? Well they should be, because right now I'm pissed and the only way for me to let out my anger is to hit something. Preferably something moving and breathing right now. Not letting them have any chance to get ready I spring for the weakling who started this whole mess.

Bringing my fist back I get ready to K.O. this guy with one hit.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" I yelled as I brought my fist towards his stomach. The guy went flying and landed about a hundred yards from where I'm currently standing. All the other members seemed to be surprised and confused as they all ran in different directions trying to get away from me. But no one is going to get away from me so easily.

"Not so fast fellas!" I bellowed as a brown magic circle appeared in front of me. I make a circular motion around myself. They all seemed confused at my action but soon screamed in horror as twenty feet walls that now surrounded us like a stadium. I laughed whole heartedly as they soon came to the conclusion that if they wanted to live for another day, they had to fight me.

Bunch of idiots. Seeing that I'm surrounded, I come to a conclusion too. This is going to fun.

They all came at me at once. Big surprise. Only reckless people would walk into battle without a possible thought to form a plan. Now let's see how to take them all down, in the bloodless way possible so I don't wake her up. If she woke up, it'd be a blood bath just like all the other times she took over. Coming back Earth, I noticed that someone else was fighting my battle. But it wasn't just one it was four plus an exceed.

"You spaced out so we decided to take over," the red head explained. My anger started rising again so I decided to get this over with. I concentrated on the four wizards and thought about them in the guild. And just as they were lifted into the air they vanished. Good. Now I can beat the rest of them.

"Now," I said as I cracked my knuckles, "where were we?" Then they attacked all at once again. Not a good move.

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" I screech to the group on my left.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" I bellowed to the ones on my right.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" to ones in front of me.

"White Dragon Roar!" to the ones behind me.

Taking deep breaths, I stood over all the fallen wizards and turn to come face to face with the two stronger wizards. They were twins, almost identical if not for the hair and eye color difference. One had slicked back black hair and red eyes, almost like that guy from my dream, that were filled hatred. The other had white hair and playful blue eyes.

"I am Yang," the blue eyed one said, "and this is my brother Yin. We have come here to rob this fair cities of the beasts known as Fairy Tail."

"You idiot," Yin said, "can't you see she's from Fairy Tal or else she wouldn't have come to fight us."

"Actually, I'm not from Fairy Tail," I saw them visibly relax, "I'm from another guild called Dragon Wing, perhaps you've heard of us?" I smirk at their silence and shocked faces. Their expressions are quickly replaced by a face of anger.

They looked like a real life version of Yin and Yang. The one with white hair wore a blue vest outlined in blue and a pair of white overalls. The other wore the same thing except in black and red.

For a moment it seemed like they were going to back down but of course . . . they were just getting in a fighting stance. Placing my feet firmly on the ground, I brace myself for the coming attack. Then out of nowhere, they reached into the air and brought out twin swords. The most unlikely magic, they have requip magic. Let's see what they got.

Running at me, the twins pointed the swords at me and get ready to strike. Finding the ability to move again, I jump over their heads, but I still got a cut from Yin throwing his sword at me at the last second. I look back at them and see that they both don't have their sword. The red blade was in my arm. I pulled it out and threw it to yin. They both stared at me as though I had two heads. Yang put his hand out like I had to give him his sword too. I gave him a confused look as I shrugged. He rolled his eyes and pointed to his stomach.

I looked down to my stomach to see the blade protruding out of it. I giggle as I removed it from my stomach and threw it too Yang's awaiting hands. They both seemed bewildered at how I was still standing. That's funny they both seemed fine a second ago when I had a sword in my arm and stomach.

"How are you still standing?" Yin asked.

"Our blades were dipped in a paralyzing potion so for anyone who was even scratched by the tip will be paralyzed for twelve hours," Yang explained. I nod my head in understanding.

"There's only one flaw with that plan," I said. They both look up at me with fearful eyes, "My body is immune to all concoctions. Especially for poisons and paralysis." They seemed to shrink down in fear at the realization of what I just said. Taking my chance, I took a deep breath and slowly heal myself.

Now let's give them a taste of their own medicine. What should I use though? A fire blade, and iron lance, water axe, twin light and shadow swords, or my shock shield. So many to choose from. Let's go with . . . the twin swords, seems most appropriate at this time. Game on.

Without much energy, the swords appear in my hands sharpened and ready to go. Seeming to have gotten a second wind, the twins ready themselves for my attack. Showing not hesitance, I push my feet forward and head towards the pair of troublemakers.

Bringing my blades to my side I look for any weak points on their bodies. The pair flinch at my speed and seem to brace themselves. Little did they know, I got all I needed from that little flinch. Yin flinched on his back leg, the knee mostly, while Yang's right shoulder visibly shook every step I made. Smirking, I decided to attack Yin first. Moving too fast for the human eye, I jump to the left side of him and brought the light blade down on his back and hopefully stunned him for enough time to knock him out. Seeing that he made no motion, I moved the blade across the underside of his knee causing him to bleed out.

But suddenly I heard laughter and I knew that Yang was behind me. Feeling a tingly sensation in my head, I felt like I was spinning. Turning I swung the shadow blade at random directions hopefully scathing him. But of course my eyes don't see shit. Thinking that trying to see is useless I shut my eyes tight and focus on their conversation.

"Finally," Yang cheered, "the poison is in effect."

"That," Yin panted, "took longer than expected. How the hell did our curse not work up until now?"

"Maybe she's stronger than she lets on to be." Yang chirped.

"Or she's really dumb and only beating her will make sense to her," Yin added coldly, "Come on let's kill her and make our way to Fairy Tail." Snapping my eyes open, I feel Dragon Take Over happening. Feeling pinches all over my body, I know that my body is changing to survive. Coming back to Earth, I see the twins staring at me in surprise and taking small steps backward. I don't really blame them, it's not every day that one gets to see the transformation of a dragon slayer. I mean, I must look really intimidating with a tail and dragon scales on my face. Smirking I go forward again to attack, but they were ready for me. They at me swords drawn and all, I must not seem all that intimidating and that's when I notice something. On their backs, the twins seemed to have folded things of clothes but upon further inspection they were actually wings.

Great my challengers can fly, how amazing. Swinging my arms forward I raze the underbelly of the two and land a good tail whip on their back as I pass them by. Turning around with a proud look on my face hoping to see the two bloody and battered on the ground but what I see is the exact opposite. They're airborne with smirks on their faces, but unfortunately for them, they are not the only ones that can fly. Just thinking of wings cause a chain reaction to occur.

I hear and feel skin and tissue working to make the wings that I need to beat these guys, and now that I think about it, these guys must be demons if they have wings and can cause curses. Feeling of bones forming and breaking just about drove me over the edge, but when it finished I shot up into the air and made for the two demons heading for Fairy Tail. I don't need to look back at my wings to know what they look like. I've used them several times before so this time should be no different. They're black with silver tips on the end with small tares. Like any ordinary dragon wings if you ask me. But then again, I'm using my dragon parents' wings so I don't know what other dragons wings look like. Sneaking up on them was the easy part, getting them to stop was hard.

After many failed attempts of getting me to join their fellow demons and getting them to not attack Fairy Tail, I decided enough was enough and they had to die. Killing isn't anything new to me you see because on all my jobs where they said to get rid of a monster or dark guild, I didn't do what Fairy Tail would do and hand them to the authorities for let them loose. I killed them, all.

Finding the courage. I finally ended this trifling feud, just in time too. Taking the swords, I stabbed them into the opposing party's stomach and twist, then I take them out and grab the two falling demons by their wings. Twisting them harshly so that I could hear the brake of the hollow bones of their wings. The bodies slumped and seemed lifeless for the remainder of the ride. Once back at the massacre of their fellow dark guild members, it was already night time as I laid the lifeless bodies down on the ground in the middle of the battle field and slowly their wings retracted back into their bodies almost as if they never existed. I was walking away when I heard a groan of pain come from the corpses.

Yin coughed onto is hand, which dripped of blood. He cracked one eye open while shaking Yang as though to wake him up. Yang groggily sat up and looked to me. His eyes look dull and void of any emotion. He looks kind of scary that way.

"You had your chance," they said in unison in a monotone voice. They both stood up and sprang forward. They were so fast not even I could see where they were. They were like blurs moving I the wind, they seemed to be hitting me but on impact it didn't hurt but once they retracted their hands my body flared with excruciating pain. I felt my bones being broken one by one. Once I fell to my knees, the stopped going fast and decided to taunt me.

I watched them, with eyes full of hatred and a thirst for revenge. They attacked at the exact same time, shooting theirs hands out toward my body. Yin had his left hand deep in my shoulder blade and his right in my lower abdomen. Yang did the same on the other side with opposite hands. I felt the blood loss slowly making me faint feeling that my head felt light and I couldn't feel anything.

Extracting their hands, my body fell to the ground with a thud. My eyes felt heavy and all of a sudden I felt like I needed to sleep. The demons chuckled at my down fall very loudly as they walked away. Just as I felt myself fading in to consciousness, I heard, "I can see how she's Velika's daughter, I mean seriously, I knocked that girl out just as quickly as her all powerful dragon."

Velika was my mom, my dragon mom. She was the dragon of life. She was the exact opposite of the dragon known as Acnologia. She gives life rather than destroys it, she was said to be just like a girl named Mavis who was the exact opposite of Zeref. She found me, raised me, and told me about magic. When I turned six, I wanted to repay her so I set out to make a painting for her to remember me by. But when I came back, she was lying in our cave near death.

And now that I think about it, she had lots of cuts all over her body and she was also infected with . . . poison. I slowly made my way to my feet.

They did it. Yin and Yang killed my mother.

"You bastards!" I screamed as I ran towards them. I felt a tingly sensation happen again but I didn't think anything of it. I grabbed them both by the back of their necks and slammed them in to the ground face first. They looked at me with sheer terror as they see what they have done. My inner dragon is no longer under lock and key, and it's out for blood. And I'm not stopping it. I take Yins ankles in my now dragon looking hand and flew up.

"Now tell me," I started, "was it you who beat up Velika?" I had a warm smile but he knows that behind my smile is a force just as powerful as death itself. He gulped in fear and gave me a shy smile before regaining his cool attitude. Then he gave a nod with a grin.

"What are you going to do about it y-"he started but couldn't finish. The reason? Simple, I plunged my razor clawed hands into his chest. I smiled at the demons now pale complexion as I felt something move near my hand that was logged deep in his chest. Curious, I grab at the moving object and pull. The blood that sprayed didn't faze me as much as the object that laid in my hand.

It was a heart. It was Yin's heart. But it wasn't the fact that it was the organ itself that laid in my hand. It was the fact that the heart itself was black like Yin's hair. I could feel the slight movement of the organ as it beat in my hand. Slowly the heart stopped signaling it was no longer functional and it also told me that Yin is as good as dead.

My inner dragon purred with blood lust at the sight of the one who killed our mother.

 _I wonder if Yang's is white like his hair._

 **I'm not done with this one yet** she growled.

I look down and find that Yang is making a getaway but he's limping.

 _But the other one is getting away_ I explain.

 **Let him run** she replied **the hunt makes it most enjoyable.**

Rolling my eyes, I brought my attention back to the rotting corpse I am holding.

 _But we already killed him._

She sighed before replying with **Alright but let's have some fun with the other one, this one died too quickly to my liking anyway.**

Letting the body drop two stories head first, I smelled for the other twin who would die by my hand. A smile makes its way to my face after just thinking of ways to torture the other male. Following his trial, I hear and smell the people who tried to ruin my fun. Slowly I started to calm down to try and regain my human appearance.

"How the hell did y'all get here?" Yang asked as they dragged him away.

"We climbed," a strong feminine voice answered.

"The girls did at least," another voice I recognized as Lucy added.

"Not my fault," a whiny and annoying Salamander defended, "Ice Princess knocked me through the wall."

"You idiot," another voice chirped, "don't talk unless you want a thorough beating."

"Be quiet," Yang hissed at them.

"Why?" they all asked in unison.

"S _he'll_ hear us," he whispered.

"Who is this she?" the strong female inquired.

"They call her Drag-," he stopped while sniffing the air, "she's already here!"

That's when I decide to make my appearance. "I believe he's talking about me."

Yang visibly tried to stand back up but was pushed down by the red haired girl.

"Who are you?" she asked

"The names Nora Destra," I told her. She looks me up and down before opening her mouth,

"Where's this guy's accomplice, Yin I believe his name was?" Lucy asked with an innocent look. I point behind, towards the battle field. He should be there anyway. I mean I have his heart . . . Fuck. Yin's black heart is still in my hand. Taking my left, which has his heart, I place it behind my back hopefully not making anyone suspicious. They didn't seem at all curious or notice my movement. Except for one.

"What's behind your back?" Salamander asked.

"Natsu," Lucy chastised. He shrugged at her and looked back to me. Ah so that's Natsu.

"Nothing," I answer with a hard face.

"If it's nothing, then can you show us?" he persisted.

"No," I answered truthfully.

"Why?" This seemed to grab everyone's attention now. Great you dick now y'all are definitely not going to like me.

"Because y'all will probably shocked and grossed out," I explained. The red head gave me a look that said you better show us. Oh, she wants a fight now does she then I'll gi-

"Hey guys!" the other male called out from behind me, "You guys might want to see this." The group walked over to battle field, leaving me and Yang alone. Then she came back, **let's give him a warning just in case we didn't get the message across of what will happen.**

"You saw do it, didn't you?" I asked him. He knew what I was talking about and gave a nod. I gave him a sly smile before placing his brothers' heart on the ground in front of him. He stared at it for a second before falling into a puddle of tears. "Just know that if you break out of jail, I will go looking for and the same fate will befall you unless you do as you're told."

Yang stopped crying and held his brother's heart in his lap. "I'll be good, I promise." He said through teary eyes.

"Good, as long as you know."

Then I heard a feminine screech of horror and disgust fill the air.


	4. Chapter 3

Lucy's POV

The guild seemed to be on edge from the moment we walked through the door. Mira seemed normal do me and Natsu decided to get a drink at the bar. She gave me a smile and went to work on my usual drink, a vanilla milk shake. Whipping her long hair over shoulder she gave me my drink and turned towards Natsu, and froze.

"What?" she murmured, "Natsu didn't I just give you the last glass of Fire Ball whiskey?"

"That's impossible Mira," I explained to her, "Team Natsu just walked through the doors not five minutes a go." She took in my words and looked deep in thought. The people are so weird I Fairy Tail. What are you going to do?

"If that wasn't Natsu," she started, "who was that cloaked stranger that's talking to Master?" Wait cloak?

"Was the cloak white?" I asked Mira. She came back to Earth and nodded her head. So it's Nora, I wonder if she's going to join Fairy Tail. I couldn't even tell that she was a wizard, she must have kept her magic power suppressed. I didn't even get a good look at her face even when she shielded me with her cloak

Suddenly, I felt a wave of ice spread all over my body. That's when I noticed that Natsu was no longer at my side, he must be looking for 'the cloaked stranger' who drank the last of his Fire Ball Whiskey.

"Lucy," an annoying voice rang, "we just got the ransom, you know from the dark guild that had surrounded the city, they want us to hand over a million Jewel." Oh great now we're going to have another battle that will no doubt cause the Magic Council to have another reason to hate Fairy Tail.

"GRAMPS!" Natsu yelled as he banged on the door. Really Natsu? You're just causing a scene and no doubt getting on Master's nerves.

"What's his problem?" a voice asked. Turning my attention towards the bar, I spot Laxus Dreyar behind the bar holding Mirajane Strauss. My heart literally stopped at the sight. They are my OTP over every other pairing in this guild.

What am I thinking!? I swear, Mira has a too strong of an influence on me.

The opening of Master's office drew me out of my thoughts and brought me back to Earth. Everything was deathly quiet almost as though they were scared she might blow if anyone so much as made a peep. Looking towards the stairs I see why. A white cloaked figure was making her way to stairs, past Erza, Gray, and a very upset Natsu almost as if they didn't matter. So it seems my hunch was correct, it was Nora.

As her feet echoed through the Guild Hall, she seemed to not notice the flaming fist that was coming right behind her. Once it made contact with her back she fell down a flight stairs and landed face fist. The whole guild busted out laughing. I shook my head at them and walked towards her. Then I noticed something, there was no burn mark on her back, only a slight wrinkle of material. Is her cloak fire proof or what? I walk closer to her to try and help but only to pull back after a dark aura surrounded her body. Once on her feet I saw the color of her eye for the first time. They were green, just like Natsu's.

She started making towards the door again but Natsu just had to get in her way. I cringed back and closed my eyes when he tried to punch Nora. Natsu you idiot, are you trying to cause another fight. Upon hearing a bunch of gasps, I slowly reopened my eyes to see something very surprising.

Nora was beating Natsu up without breaking a sweat. She looked as though this was nothing and like she was having fun. After she threw Natsu's body at Laxus did I notice the dark aura that once surrounded her, was gone. I smiled knowing that my new friend was no longer deadly and was back to normal.

Suddenly, I'm brought back out of my thoughts by the steps echoing through the hall. Looking to the owner, my heart stops. It's Laxus and he looks like a man on a mission. His goal, Nova. Biting my lips I get ready to get in between them but Erza puts her hand in front of me and shakes her head. When the steps cease to echo, I bring my attention back to the problem at hand. What awaits my eyes scares me. Again, it's Laxus but this time he looked scared, which is very surprising because the only people that scare Laxus are Master, Erza, and Mira. I wonder what his so spooked

* * *

Laxus' POV

I couldn't believe my luck. I was flirting with my mate Mirajane, then I'm hit in the head by a flying Natsu. When I find the person responsible for my head injury, I came face to face with _the_ Nora Diagon.

Nora Destra, S-Class Mage of Dragon Wing, was standing in Fairy Tail, the most chaotic Guild in the nation. She's said to be the female version of E.N.D. when provoked. Not only that, but there's also a rumor that all of the Jobs she's taken, to fight monsters and dark guild's, always ends up as a massacre of corpses. I got nightmares when I stumbled upon one of her most recent victory. There were dead bodies and blood everywhere. Hopefully no one in this guild is stupid enough to actually consider . . . Scratch that, no one but Natsu is stupid enough to piss her off.

She smiles at me proudly, almost as if she knows that I know who she is. She probably does too. Thankfully, the old man didn't make her mad so that means that we can live for now. I just Pray that Natsu won't do anything that could have us all maimed and tortured.

* * *

Erza's POV

It was very strange seeing the new comer come out of Master's office, beat Natsu up, and strike fear into Laxus. Who is this person is? He looked like an ordinary person a minute ago but after he fell down the stairs, his energy level spiked to where we could visibly see his aura. After hitting Natsu a few times seemed to cool him down and get his powers back under control.

Thinking back, he walked out of Master's office with a certain air of dominance about him.

"No one is to bother this visitor or ask any questions, this visitor is here to help with our little . . . problem."

"Are you sure, Master?" I asked. I don't mean to sound doubtful it's just that this new blood makes me nervous. It's like he vibrates this aura that just strikes me as . . . unusual. Master nodded his head causing Gray to let stranger through the door. He seemed thankful and quickly left the guild. Just as the door closed, Natsu was back with the living and started for the door quietly.

And for once I sided with Natsu, I want to follow this stranger and see what he can do. If the Master thinks he's strong enough to take on an entire dark guild, then he must be powerful. Slowly opening the door, Team Natsu and I peek our heads out the door and watch the mysterious figure stand in the middle of the cross walk. Suddenly he was no longer standing still, he was making towards a nearby building.

What is he doing?

Lucy, Happy, and I watch with curious eyes, Natsu and Gray with envious ones, as the figure climbs up the side of the building and briskly jumps from roof to roof. Running after him, we noticed where he was headed, to the north entrance of Magnolia. Why is he heading there?

My question was soon answered when we spotted the cloaked figure standing in front of a crowd of suspicious looking people.

"It's the dude from earlier," a familiar voice called out, "Are you here to restore your honor after running like a dog with its tail between its legs." It's that guy from earlier, he must be the one who got the dark guild to try and attack Magnolia. The stranger was visibly shaking in rage, and I would too if someone tried to injure my pride. When the stranger made a grab for his cloak I knew that shit was getting real.

"First of all," he said while ripping off his cloak, "I. Am. Not. A. Dude! Second a tactical retreat is way smarter than having your head bashed in by a guy who is way stronger than you. And third, I'm here to make sure you don't attack the city. Are we clear?!" I could not believe what was standing in front of me. The cloaked stranger was not a dude it was a girl. A very pretty girl too. She had tan skin like Natsu, black hair, and vibrant green eyes. She wore a plain red T-shirt and ripped up blue jeans.

The guys seemed visibly stricken at the news. And Natsu looked ashamed of himself.

"I should've known," he scolded himself, "he smelled like a female, how was I so stupid?"

But Lucy didn't seem at all fazed by the unmasking, in fact she seemed rather happy.

"I met her while y'all were busy fighting each other on the streets," she explained, "she's really nice and funny. She reminds me of a mature girlie version of Natsu with her smile. We're suddenly brought out of our conversation when we see the now girl stranger shot the burglar from earlier away with one hit.

But not any hit, a fire dragon slayer punch. How does she know of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic? Suddenly there was a scramble of the opposing party to get away from the crazy girl. She grinned like a mad woman and a dragon slayer magic circle appeared in front of her. Only it wasn't white, black, red or blue. It was brown like the earth. All of the dark mages screamed in fright for some reason, and when I turned around I found out why.

There were twenty feet high walls of earth coming out of the ground, eliminating all escape exits. They all turned to her in fits of rage and confusion. She seemed to not take notice of the few dozen people taking aim at her head so it was time to intervene.

"Guys," I called. We formed a circle around her as to assure her safety. I guess she wasn't as strong as Master gave her credit for, too bad. I had high hopes for her too. When she came too, she looked to be angry and confused at us being there. I couldn't really tell her we followed her without Master's permission so I decided to tell her why we were fighting her battle.

"You spaced out so we decided to take over," I explained as I used my axe to cut down a nearby crony. Then I felt myself being surrounded in a strong force I wasn't too familiar with. And when I look to the others, they are in the same situation. A bright light suddenly surrounds us and we're in the Guild.

What just happened?

"What the fuck?!" Gray exclaimed while looking for his shirt. Then it dawned on me, that girl must have used teleportation magic to get rid of us. But why would she do that? We just tried to help.

"I say if she doesn't want any help then let her be," Natsu grunted while heading for the bar.

"Aye sir," Happy chirped coming through the door, "Where did y'all go?"

"That girl decided she was too good for us," Natsu said with a sneer, "so she got rid of us. Did you see how bad they were beating her buddy? Was it a good show?" Happy shook his head.

"The opposite actually," Happy explained, "she was able to defeat all the cronies under five minutes. When I left, she was facing the last two. They said their Names were Yin and Yang."

Very interesting. She was able to beat them in so little time, I guess there was no need for us to intervene. And she probably felt like we were looking down on her or something. That's probably why she transported us so that she could do her magic peace.

"What type of magic does she have anyway, Happy?" Lucy asked. Happy seemed to take Lucy's question in deep consideration.

"She's a dragon slayer," he answered more to himself than us though, "but I don't know what kind." Natsu scoffs at Happy. I thought it was pretty obvious what type of dragon slayer she was.

"No you guys don't understand," Happy complained, "she did Dragon Roars." We all shrugged our shoulders at him and that seemed to get more angry and closer to snapping at us. "Including a Lightning Dragon, Iron Dragon, Shadow Dragon, and a White Dragon Roar."

That's impossible. No person can have the ability to learn from all the dragons especially since two are dead, three are missing, and two are nonexistent. Now I want to meet this girl more, I wonder.

"Let's head out," I call to Team Natsu, "we need to see what this person can really do and how she handled her assignment." We make our way to the door, but not so secret this time.

"Wait," Laxus called out to us, "You sincerely have no idea who you're dealing with?" We gave him a confused look and shook our heads. He sighed in annoyance.

"She's a very powerful dragon slayer," he grumbled out, "her name is Nora Destra. It's unknown what type of dragon slayer she is, but she is known as the Black Fury in the south of Fiore. The reason is simple really, it's because when in battle, all you see is a flash of black before her enemies fall. But she's also called the Dragon Queen in the western part of Fiore because of her dragon slayer style. After beating Sting and Rogue a few years back, she was able to master the shadow and white dragon slayer magic. I don't know how she did it but she also beat me and was able to learn Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. She's very strong and on all the missions she's taken, there is always a death. Most are bloody."

So she's really that powerful that she's called the Black Fury. I wonder how she'd do against a first generation fire dragon slayer at full force. Natsu should have fun at that little battle.

"One more thing," Laxus added, "don't piss her off or she might flip shit and go on a blood lust streak. That would be most appreciated. Are you even listening Natsu?"

"Not really," Natsu said while putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner, "I tuned you out after 'powerful dragon slayer', well if she's so tough why did she freeze up when all the wizards attacked her, huh?"

"That doesn't matter right now!" I yelled at him, "What matters right now is for us to control her and make sure that she doesn't go haywire on the city." Hey seemed surprised at my outburst, so was I. Usually I'm calm until someone spilled or messed up my strawberry cheesecake. But suddenly I have a bad feeling all of a sudden.

Running out the door we head for the north entrance of town. As we get the twenty feet high wall, I see a flying figure go over the wall that peaked my curiosity. I pull Lucy towards to the wall and start to climb. It wasn't really hard to get to the top, from there we were going to jump but a disturbance caused us to fall into a nearby tree.

I did at least. Happy caught Lucy mid fall. That's when we noticed Gray and Natsu wrestling each other rolling around on the ground. We looked down on them and shook our heads. How did those two make it this far in life anyway?

"Are you guys fighting?" I asked in a scary tone. The two sprang from wrestling stances to hugging each other.

"Of course not Erza! We're best friends and best friends don't fight!" Gray replied with a fake smile plastered on his face and evident fear showing in his eyes.

"Aye sir!" Natsu said in false perkiness with cold sweat pouring down his face. I sigh in annoyance at their stupidity and look to Lucy who is heading for the battle field.

Walking behind Lucy, we are all surprised and scared out of our wits by a wobbling figure standing toward us. It was a male with white ruffled up hair, blue eyes and had a theme of blue and white colored clothes. His clothes couldn't really be identified because they were torn all over. He looked to us with fear and terror oozing around him.

"Wh-Who are you?" he asked while backing up toward a tree. He must be really scared if he is hoping the tree will protect him.

"We're Fairy Tail," Natsu said proudly, "and we-

"Guys!" Happy exclaims, "This guy is one of the guys I was telling you about. Yang, right?" So this guy was the one who battled one on one with Nora I wonder who won. I mean it's pretty obvious if he's the last one standing. Getting the feeling that someone was coming near I had Natsu and Gray grab him and bring him closer.

Yang looked at all of us in surprise almost like he didn't believe we were really here.

"How the hell did y'all get here?" he asked as Natsu and Gray dragged him towards us. So that's why he was surprised to see us. He didn't expect people to be able to get over the wall.

"We climbed," I answered honestly.

"Most of it any way," Lucy grumbled annoyed.

"Not my fault," Natsu tried to reason, "Ice Princess knocked me through the wall." So that's what caused the wall to shake, Gray must have punched Natsu through the four foot thick earth causing the wall to tremble. I glare menacingly in Gray's direction and wish him a very painful. He caused my armor to get scratched and I just got it repainted from the last job we took.

"You idiot," Gray whispered, "don't talk unless you want a thorough beating." So they were fighting. I'll be sure to hurt them as soon as we get back to the guild.

"Be quiet," Yang hissed. It surprised us all that he talked.

"Why?" we all asked simultaneously. That was weird.

"She'll hear us," Yang whispered. Who?

"Who is this she?" I persisted. He visibly trembled in fear as he thought for a moment

"They call her Blac-," he stopped. Both Yang and Natsu sniffed the air, "she's already here!"

"I believe he's talking about me," a voice called from behind us. We turn and see the black haired beauty standing a few yards away from us. Yang struggled to get up, probably to run away. I pushed him back down and looked toward the girl.

"Who are you?" I asked her. I already knew who she was I just needed clarification from her mouth.

"The names Nora Destra," she answered coolly. I looked at the girl in front of us and look her up and down. Her hair seemed a little crazy, but her clothes were totally horrendous. The plain red shirt she wore earlier now looked more like a punk girl's crop top and the same could be said about her jeans too. The only thing that seemed intact was the bandages on her right arm and hand. Then I noticed all the blood that coated both her arms and she seemed to be holding something black in her left bloodied hand. And all the while she had a bright smile on her face that could rival Natsu's.

"Where's this guy's accomplice, Yin I believe his name as?" Lucy asked as she pointed at Yang. When Nora pointed behind her, towards the battle field I assume, I sent Gray a look telling him to go ahead and check it out.

"What's behind your back?" Natsu asked her suddenly. She looked a little annoyed at the question but replies with a 'Nothing'.

"If it's nothing, then can you show us?"

"No."

"Why?" I've never seen Natsu so on edge, maybe he doesn't feel that she can be trusted.

"Because y'all will probably be shocked and grossed out." she explained. Okay, I'm fed up with her little game so I shoot a look that would usually send Natsu and Gray heading for the hill. But to my surprise she actually gave me look of her own as if she wanted to challenge me.

"Hey guys!" Gray called out as he ran toward our direction. His pale complexion scared me of what was to come. And I don't get scared easily. I followed Natsu and Lucy as Gray led the way.

What a waited us had my stomach churning and made my mind go blank. There were knocked out cronies everywhere, but they all seemed fine except for the ones that had to deal with the Iron Dragon Roar. Looking over the wreckage, my eyes stop on a fallen figure in the middle of the field. Lucy and I ran over to it only to stop a few feet away.

It was a body lying on its front side surrounded in a puddle of blood. The hair was black, and his clothes much like Yang's were torn except they were black and red instead of white and blue.

A wave of disgust washed over me as I looked at the body in front of us. I feel the presence of Natsu holding Lucy as she stands paralyzed in front of the scene. Gray is a few paces away grimacing at the blood covering the ground. I take a few steps forward toward the body and kneeled near it. Hesitantly, I used my left hand to turn the body to where its face was up toward the sky and not toward the ground.

Once on its back, I classified the person as male, but that's not what was surprising to the eye. What really caught my eye was the huge gash in the middle of his chest and when I look deeper I notice that takes my breath away.

"His heart is gone." I mumble out in surprise. It seems my words shook Lucy out of reverie, because suddenly the night air was filled with Lucy's terrified screams.


	5. Chapter 4

Nastu's POV

My mate's scream of terror practically drove me insane. Knowing that I couldn't do anything that could possibly erase her memories of is awful sight before us.

"Th-That's Yin," Happy said shakily as he hid behind me leg. If not for my good hearing, I probably wouldn't have heard it. Looking at the corpse he looked like Yang except his colors were red and black. They kind of remind me of that Yin and Yang symbol.

Lucy's screams soon came to a stop as a shuffling of feet brought me back down to earth, causing me to turn on my heels and face the ever present Nora and Yang. Is she the one who did this? No way . . . Then again Laxus did say that she is a very powerful wizard.

I wonder how she got that title. She looks too nice to be a renowned killer or some shit. But what was that thing that Lucy said once . . . Don't punch a book by its cover.

"It's 'Don't judge a book by its cover' you idiot," Nora criticized while folding her arms over her chest. What the fuck!? How the hell did she know what I was thinking, is she a mind reader?

"How'd you do that?" I asked her, "How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"I very good hearing," she answered while picking at her nails, "I learned from Cobra on how to control my hearing, and if I concentrate I can hear peoples thoughts but usually, I like to give people their privacy unless I'm really desperate and need to know what my enemy is thinking."

So she does have the powers of all dragon slayers, I wonder if she can teach them to me so I can finally beat Erza. Then I'll be invincible. I shake my heads to rid myself of my foolish thoughts and come back to the real world.

Wasn't she hiding something rom us a few minutes ago? Scratching my head in confusion I look to Yang and I see that he's holding a black object carefully in both of his hands.

"What cha got there Yang?" I ask as I walk towards Yang, leaving my fainted mates in Erza's capable hands. Yang looks to me in confusion before looking towards the object in his possession. He looks at me bashfully before bringing the object closer to his chest as though it was precious.

I step in front of him and put my hand out, like a parent telling his child to return a stolen object, as Yang looks down dejectedly and puts the figure in my hands with caution. Once his hands were away from the object, I got a good look.

I immediately regret it.

"Yang," I whisper, "why do you have a _black_ heart in your hands?" Yang looks close to tears as I finish my question. I stare at the heart for a moment before looking over my shoulder at the fallen body of Yin. Wait . . . Erza said that the guy on the ground over there had no heart, so this must be his heart. But why would Yang pull out his accomplices' heart unless . . .

"It's his brothers' heart," Nora sighed out as I looked between the black heart, the corpse, and Yang. So the two were twin brothers who committed crime together, yeah that sounds about right. Shaking my head I get back to the subject, which surprises me because I'm not usually the detective during Jobs. It's normally Gray or Erza. I'm the one who breaks stuff. But seeing that Erza is near to fainting with Lucy and Happy is fanning a hyperventilating Gray, I guess I have to take over.

"But what I want to know is why Yin's heart is out of his body," I told them. It's obvious they both know what happened because they both looked down nervously.

"I-I did it," Nora suddenly burst out, "I got really angry and I pounced on both of them, that's why Yang is in such bad shape, and I killed Yin front Yang, that's why he's so bad mentally." My mouth literally hit the floor at the confession. This little sixteen year old killed this guy and traumatized his twin.

"I thank you for the honesty," Erza's voiced said at my said. That's when I see that my friends are surrounding us. When did they get here? The corpse must be messing up my smell and my soul focus right now is to make sure that Lucy is going to be safe around Nora.

"But why-," Gray started.

"Please," Nora grumbled, "I'll explain when we're all inside your Master's office." Wait, isn't she now a part of our guild or else Gramps wouldn't have sent her in our place. I get ready to ask her 'what do you mean 'your master'?' when I see something right below her right shoulder. Where her bandages meets her now sleeveless shirt, a red tattoo can be seen and it looks like . . . a dragon.

"What's that?" I asked while pointing to her tattoo. She looks surprised at first but smiles sweetly.

"That's my guild mark," she explains while unraveling a little of her bandage so the full tattoo can be seen, "I belong to a guild called Dragon Wing, it's a few train rides west of here." Her tattoo looked like a snake looking dragon faced sideways so you could see its face and a wing extended out.

"The Ruin Knights are here," an annoying voice called out, quickly Erza and Lucy went to the nearest Knight and explained to them what was happening. Gray went in search for someone to put the corpse in to a body bag and have it buried in a cemetery.

"And by the looks of it, you Ms. Destra need to learn how to hold back." The Ruin Knight complained while looking down and shaking his head. Like he was disappointed at the news. The Knight wore a standard uniform that had no sleeves but he looked be more casual and laid back compared to the other Knights. He had blonde spikey hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. He looked to be around six feet tall, and have a good build, but what really struck me as odd was the tattoo on his right shoulder it was like Nora's except it was yellow. He must be from the same guild she came from.

At the comment, Nora scratched the back of her head while looking down to the ground. So this isn't the first time that she's gone overboard.

"How many times have you said that?" Nora said in menacing tone, "And how many times have I listened, Corey?" The head Ruin Knight guy sighed before looking to Nora.

"I've told you countless times since you were ten and became an S-Class," the Knight said, "and not once have you really listened to me." She's an S-Class mage, which actually makes more sense since she's said to be really strong. I look at Nora as she slowly lifted her head. Once her face can be seen, she had her eyes shut tight. But when she opened them, I nearly stumbled back in surprise. Her once green eyes were now red.

She looked like Zeref as she smiled evilly at the Knight.

"Ah, I see," the Knight grumbled out, "She got out again didn't she?" Who's this she? I have absolutely no idea what their talking about.

"What do you mean she got out?" Lucy asked innocently. My poor, smart Lucy was just confused as I was.

"What's going on?" Gray asked as he came up us. He had finished instructing group of Knights on how to put Yin inside a body bag. I don't know why the ice princess see's that it's going to make a huge difference than just leaving his body to stay here and rot.

"And who is this _she_?" Erza asked in a dominating voice. Looking to Erza, I see that she has a full glare on her face.

"Every once in a while," Corey started, "A dark side of Nora takes over body and goes on a killing streak. But it usually only happens on missions and such, so no innocent bystanders are hurt. And only when her alter ego takes over does she sincerely lose sight of what she's doing, so there's no need for you to worry, Titania."

"You mean to tell me that this isn't the first time someone has died by Nora's hand?" She's pissed. Erza hates how people can just kill each other without another thought.

"I don't see he big deal," red-eyed Nora exclaimed in to the conversation, "Yin deserved what happened what happened to him and Yang deserves just as much." Yang literally shrunk down in fear as she slowly stalked toward him. "I wonder if your heart is as white as your hair. Your brother's heart really intrigued Nora, she didn't know what she was pulling out until it disconnected from his body. After that she felt pity for you and decided to send you a warning instead of just killing you. I wanted to hunt you down and torture you a little bit, but these puny fairies got in my way.'

What the hell!? What is she saying!? She's talking in third person just like Juvia, just a second ago she was talking like a normal person.

"And just in case if you were wondering," she started, "I'm not Nora, in fact I'm her alter ego. When I take control, they call me Aron. They call me that because I have the exact opposite of Nora in every way possible. She is blunt about things, I like to reside in mysteries and secrets. Where she likes to kill swiftly and quickly, I like to drag out the victims' death and make it as painful as possible. She likes sweet and salty, I like bitter and dull. We are literally polar opposites." So she's the one who does all the killing. Must be true because Nora looks a little too innocent to take some one's life and live with the guilt. "But I only added fuel to the fire this time, she killed Yin with no hesitation. She looked like the coldest person with the way she hung him upside down, ripped out his heart, then dropped him two stories head fist."

"Why would she do that though?" Lucy asked. Luce, what are doing talking with the devil herself? She could kill you! I quickly jump in front of Lucy to make sure this Eve or whatever her name is doesn't hurt her.

Eve looks to us with a bored face and her eyes show a little bit of sadness. She moved her lips showing her teeth that were grit together.

"They killed her," she whimpered out, "They admitted to killing my mother!" She looked to the stars and I knew it was Nora that was talking because her eyes were back to green. "They killed my dragon, they ruined my life, and they said that I was as weak as she was! How dare you insult her, the queen of Dragons, Velika the Dragon of Life. She didn't believe in violence unless there was a very good reason. Now look at me, I'm a killer because I never had my dragon guide me. You bastards deserve to die a thousand deaths and suffer the punishments of hell for the rest of your after life!" Wow that's really deep. Her mom died and they admitted to it. She blames them for her death and how she turned out in the world.

Nora crumbled to ground, sobs rocking her body. Lucy slowly side stepped me and went her side rubbing soothing circles on her back. Erza shot hate filled glares at Yang which caused him to be shrink even more. Two Knights took Yang by his underarms and lifted him the ground while walking toward the carriage that would take them to the Magic Council.

"I actually have some good news," The Head Ruin Knight said while bending down to Nora's eye level, "I have found a magic powerful enough to extract Eve from you and give her own body." Nora sniffles slightly and looks up to the Knight with tearful eyes.

"*Sniffle* Really?" she whispered out. She was rubbing her eyes, probably trying to stop the crying. He nodded, causing Nora to fling her arms around his shoulders in a friendly manner. The man patted his back but pulled back and went near her ear.

"You just have to promise to comeback home soon," he whispered quietly. I don't think I was supposed to hear that. Should not have heard. She slowly nodded her head and pulled back completely. She stumbled a few times before getting to her feet. All of us followed Corey towards a secluded part of the battle field surrounded by trees. She and Corey stood directly in front of each other with only a few feet separating in between them. Erza, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and I stood by and watched as a miracle was getting ready to happen. If Corey was able to take Eve out of her maybe she can be like any other person and not always strike fear to those around her.

"I'm ready," She told him. Corey extended his hands and a white magic circle showed up under Nora's feet. She seemed a little startled at first but ignored it and tried to stay still.

"Seith Magic: Soul Possession," he yelled out. Suddenly the circle started glowing, and Nora started floating off the ground. Lucy gasped as I stared at her feet leaving her ground. I looked at Lucy's face to see her hands covering her mouth and her eyes were filled with unshed tears. I look to where her eyes are staring and my heart drops. I grab Luce by her shoulders and have her face away from the sight that stands not five feet away from us. Nora is two feet off the ground but her body looks limp almost dead, but that's not what's scaring me. Covering every inch of her body are black markings almost like black flames. Her eyes are glowing a soft green but is soon over powered by a radiant red.

A black mist started to seep out of her body through her gapping mouth, slowly causing the red in her eyes to dissipate and show white. Once the black mist stopped coming out of her, she was no longer covered in the markings. What kind of markings are those anyway? My question never reached my mouth as I watched Erza and Gray take a few steps forward and spread their arms out as to catch the body after the levitation stopped. Almost on cue, the magic circle slowly faded causing for Nora's body to fall back into Gray and Erza's awaiting arms.

I held Lucy tighter as Erza and Gray set her down against the base of the tree. And when I look to Corey, he looks beyond worse than Lucy does at the moment. His pale complexion is even paler, and his eyes looked blood shot. He looks as though went through Hell and back. And he only used a simple spell to extract a part of a person's mind.

Why does he care so much for Nora anyway?

For a moment I completely forgot what we were all here for, and my body shook of fear when a feminine sounding cackling laughter filled the air.

"You really thought you could get rid of me so easily?" Aron asked through her fit of giggles. The black mist circled around each person a few times before coming to stop near an unconscious Nora.

"It wasn't meant to get rid of you, you bitch," Corey answered while looking around, "We just wanted to free our friend from you! You've caused her so much pain since day one. And now you're going to get your own body so the Magic Council can punish you for all the deaths you've caused."

"Why does it matter that I killed a few thieves," Aron asked, "most of them were wanted criminals and thieves any ways, they were bound to be found and executed eventually, why not save the Council a headache and just do it myself." What the fuck does this hoes body look like, I want to be able to recognize that wench! That way I can easily hunt her down! I just want to beat the shit out of her?! Suddenly a magic circle came back and started to glow.

"Some were people were black mailed into their work, some didn't know what they were doing, and others were being manipulated," Corey explained while raising his hand up where an electric dragon magic circle appeared, and all at once, the magic circle reformed and the black mist was electrocuted. It was very funny to hear Aron's screams as Corey zapped her every five seconds focusing on the circle.

Once the black mist was floating over the white magic circle, the glowing started all over again and a white hole formed sucking the black mist away. When the white circle was surrounded by crackling electricity, everything got weird. Slowly, almost like a ghost, a black figure rose up out of the white hole. It looked female so I concluded that it was Eve's new body. The black covering the floating figure faded showing a female in a few rags floating in the air.

She looked a lot like Nora except she had an evil looking smirk plastered on her face. Her eyes were obviously red and she raven colored hair that as long as Nora's, but she didn't have a toothy smile like Nora, it looked more inhuman and malicious looking. Plus she was very pale and thin compared to Nora's tan and lean form.

"So this is the embodiment of the devil that has thrived inside Nora's soul," Corey spat out to the creature that was looking at her hands and bringing them to her face, "How befitting." Aron looked to Corey and shot him a glare.

"Shut up, human," she hissed, "you have no idea what you've done. She might die without me, I have all her powers leaving her powerless. Do you really think that little weakling will have the drive to fight someone when I was the one who was there to help her?" Her comment made me think for a second.

"She is not a weakling," a beautiful voice called. Lucy turned and faced Eve head on with tears still present in her eyes, "She doesn't you need you to fight, she just needs someone to fight beside her!" Eve drew her eyes from Corey and walked up to Lucy, standing over my mate by a full head.

"Too bad she left her partner at home, alone," the evil temptress sighed with a disgusting smile on her face, "he probably forgot all about Nora, and probably for the best that little beast wo-." A shadow shot out from behind me, pushing Lucy back in to my arms as it held Eve by her throat and lifting her a few inches off the ground. I only see the back of the figure, but I knew exactly who it was. I looked to my side for confirmation, and find Gray and Erza looking just as surprised as I was.

"Don't," Nora hissed as her body was seething in rage, "Ever. Insult Lily. Ever. You Bitch. You have no right to insult when you are the very scum of the Earth." Eve looked close to pissing herself from the look that she stared at Nora with sheer terror. But what the hell? I thought Nora was knocked out and Gray and Erza were looking after her.

"Nora," another voice called calmly. Nora's back went rigid immediately. "Put her down." A female came from behind Corey, and made a move toward Nora. She had dark tan complexion, short dark brown hair, and violet eyes. She wore something like what Nora had earlier, a light blue T-shirt, white shredded up jeans, and she had a very light blue cloak with her hood pulled down. She held a hand out as she came up beside Nora. She gently put her left hand on Nora's right shoulder and used her right hand to pat Nora's back comfortably. Nora released Aron, leaving Aron in a ball on the floor gasping for the air that she had lost, and looked toward the mysterious female. Her face held nothing but sadness. Her eyes were looking glassy as she took a hesitant step toward the woman.

"Is that really you, Gigi?" Nora asked while lifting her hands up to hold the other girl's face. The girl brought one of her hands up to cup Nora's as she nodded, and whatever resistance the water works had slowly slipped away as Nora sobbed anew. _Gigi_ , broke down with the same enthusiasm.

"I can't believe we finally found you," Gigi gasped out as she took Nora's face in her hands. Wait did she found?

"I didn't mean to," Nora replied back, "I just need to train for a while and Eve talked into going alone and not telling anyone." That bitch sure has had an impact on peoples' lives. A few knights cane up behind Aron and put the magical blocking cuffs on her, so that she won't cause any trouble on the way to the Magic Council.

"Me and the others were so worried," Corey commented as he scooped the brunette off the ground and into his loving embrace. "We looked all over Fiore for you, with no luck, so we decided to join the Ruin Knights because we knew you were bound to get into trouble sooner or later."

"Yeah the whole guild agreed to our little undercover mission," Gigi added.

"Wait hold up," Erza exclaimed while walking up to us and squeezing the bridge of her nose. "Are y'all part of the same guild that she is?"

Corey and Gigi both answered with a simple yup and looked back to Nora. Nora, Corey, and Gigi all seemed to be in their own little world until a few real Knights interrupted.

"Sorry to ruin this special moment but," a male knight said in a bored tone, "but we're in the middle of a crime investigation, so we need all hooligans to get off the premises at his time." Can't he read the mood at all, that dumbass. Just because she doesn't have Aron anymore doesn't mean that she can't still go psycho,

"Also," the voice called again, "it seems that little tramp we brought in earlier, you know the one with the red eyes, doesn't have any slayer magic. She just has voice manipulation, which can be removed if needed, so no need to feel that she will come hunting after you." Dammit, I was so looking forward to kicking her ass.

"Thanks guys," Nora whispered, "but I have a little more training to do before I come back home." Gigi and Corey frowned slightly, but nodded their heads in understandment. Wait if this her nakama shouldn't she stay with them. "Plus, I still need to find my mate. I can't be the only dragon slayer that had no mate while all the others do," I laugh lightly to that, and when I turn my head to look towards Lucy, I come nose to nose with said celestial mage. I try not to laugh as a light pink blush coats Lucy's, so she suddenly switches her gaze from me to the happy group of dragon slayers. The, I do the same only to see Corey suddenly make an 'oh' face and bend towards his feet to pick up a white blanket from on the ground, and shoves it into Nora's face.

Wait . . . That's not a blanket! It's her cloak! Nora smiled gleefully at them and carefully yanks the material out of Corey's large hands, and swings it onto her shoulders.

"Wouldn't want you to forget about us now would we," Gigi said as she waved at us while walking toward Corey.

"We'll see you around, Nora," Corey called as he and Gigi started to run into the dense trees, we all stare at their fleeting figures until they are no longer visible. We all release a sigh as we turn towards each other, an awkward silence hung in the air until Nora decided to break it.

"So," she started, "what's going to happen to Aron?"

"She's bound to have a trial, and she'll be founded guilty so she will have to be punished any way the Council sees fit," Erza explained while rubbing her face. Ice Freak was standing behind her, staring out into space. While Luce and Happy were standing nearby hugging each other really close. It looked so right to see my best friend getting along well with my mate for once. Their usually at each other's throats, always arguing about something stupid. They need to grow up . . . . Who am I to talk though? I'm the most reckless person in the whole guild, not to mention I have the mind of a twelve year old around my friends.

"So you're staying?" an angels voice asked. Why does she have to look so damn cute all the time?

"Of course," Nora answered nonchalantly, "I can't leave my new friends, plus I've already paid a month for my stay at my temporary home. I don't want to was-" her sentence was interrupted by the stomp of an unknown figures feet coming towards us. An old man creeped out from the thick dense trees and headed towards us. He had white hair that over combed his bald scalp, a blue suit that looked really expensive, and had a hard look on his wrinkled face. What did we do _now_?

"Who is the one responsible for all the damage that was done?" he asked in a harsh tone. His eyes were like ice as he stared at us with hate filled glare. What the hell is this dude's problem? I get ready to spit a rude comment to the old geezer, but another voice answers his question before I get a chance.

"I'm responsible," Nora answered as she looked to the ground I shame. What the heck?! She can easily beat this guy's ass easily! Beside she got rid of the bastards that threatened to attack Magnolia, he should be on his hands and knees while screaming out his thanks.

"Good," he said while his hateful eyes changed to playful ones, "you seem way more responsible than these rowdy Fairy Tail mages. Now how much for your services again? Ah, that's right me and Makarov decided on 65,000 Jewel, if that's alright with you that is." All our eyes widened at the old man's change of attitude but we were even more surprised at the amount he was willing to pay for the job. I wonder if Gramps forced him into paying her.

The old man took a slip of paper from his expensive looking suit pocket and handed it to Nora. She took the check with a huge smile while tanking the man for the money. He turned his head to go but stopped and said, "No thank you."

We all watched in awe as the man disappeared from view with in the dense vegetation once again. Nora screamed in glee while clutching her new check close her chest.

"I can't believe it," she hollered to the skies, "I no longer hold the vile beast that has been eating away at my soul, and I got paid!" The huge smile seemed to slowly become contagious as the rest of us grinned from ear to ear that girls enthusiasm. When she stopped dancing around in circles, said girl bowed to us in thanks and made her way back to town. Man, do we have story to tell Gramps!


	6. Chapter 5

Nora's POV

I'm sitting in the guild thinking about the past two months that have gone by. That's right people, _I_ have been staying at Fairy Tail for a whole two months now. Everyone is so nice to me now.

It's a normal day here at the guild. Everyone is shouting profanities at each other, fighting, or challenging one another to a drink off. Cana usually won. But something seemed off, and I that was because Team Natsu was not at the guild. They had just come back from a mission and thought they were going to relax but they vanished from sight soon after they entered the guild doors. Gray told me he was going on a date with Juvia, and Erza said she was going shopping for some strawberry cheesecake. Ah Erza, it seemed only yesterday that we were getting on each other's nerve up until she formally challenged me and lost. After I beat her, the whole guild treated me totally differently.

They all thought I was some God if I could defeat their mighty Erza. I was very sheepish towards it but thought better of it and denied their obvious new found respect. Mira thought it would be fun if she would show who the toughest female in the guild was really, so she challenged me. That didn't end as pretty. She lost tome me and turned into a complete devil. She now gives off this scary aura when she is around me, almost as if I was her new rival.

Anyway, I was called the strongest female to have stepped foot in to Fairy Tail. Other than Mavis Vermillion of course. Gray and I were close too. Juvia started to call me love-rival, but stopped after her precious 'Gray-sama' asked her out. Now I giggle as the bluenette drags Gray everywhere and anywhere to be alone. Natsu has become more of a brother figure to me in the past few weeks. He likes to make sure that I have enough money to buy food, specifically for me, him, Happy, and Lucy, and attempts to beat up any cute boy that looks my way. He acts just like my real brother, Austin Destra. But by far, Lucy is my best friend in the entire guild. She likes to come to my house to get away from Natsu and Happy and just hang. We usually read a lot or coo stuff for the next day. It became so regular to have them come by, that I actually felt lonely for the past few days.

Happy is staying with Carla and Wendy for the week. Lucy and Natsu are at who knows where. But I have a feeling I know what they're doing. In the past three weeks, Natsu has been flirting with Lucy _openly_ , making her blush and stutter at all times. I literally had to throw him out of town when he went too far by making her faint from one of his perverted thoughts that he whispered into his ear. I don't understand what he said thou, it was somewhere along the lines 'my mouth can do wonders' or something like that but I didn't really are. He started to hold her hand and intertwine their fingers, cuddle with her when they came over to my house, and they even began to suck face in the guild.

Honestly, I thought it was adorable at first to watch my brother figure sweep my friend off her feet and cherish her existence but another part of me was a little jealous. I'm the only dragon slayer that had no mate. Again. Natsu has Lucy, Gajeel has Levy, Laxus has Mira, and even Wendy has Romeo. Why does this always happen. I somehow end up always surrounded by happy couples and that always leaves me hoping for death.

All the dragon slayer I know has a mate. Don't believe me let me make a list:

Natsu Dragneel Fire Dragon Slayer- Lucy Heartfilia Celestial Mage

Gajeel Redfox Iron Dragon Slayer- Levy McGarden Solid Script Mage

Laxus Dreyar Lightning Dragon Slayer- Mirajane Strauss Takeover Mage

Wendy Marvel Sky Dragon Slayer- Romeo Conbolt Fire Mage

Sting Eucliffe White Dragon Slayer- Yukino Agria Celestial Mage

Rogue Cheney Shadow Dragon Slayer- Kagura Mikazuchi Gravity Mage

Cobra/Erik Poison Dragon Slayer- Cubellios/Kinan Magic Unkown

Giovanna Violet Sky Dragon Slayer- Corey Linecaster Lightning Dragon Slayer

Meagan Starkk Fire Dragon Slayer- Grant Limas Water Dragon Slayer

Haley Redrum Shadow Dragon Slayer- Shaden Lucius Poison Dragon Slayer

Sofia Hernandez Earth Dragon Slayer- Alex Matthews Iron Dragon Slayer

Austin Destra White Dragon Slayer- Trinity Sinclair Ice Dragon Slayer

All of the dragon slayers has someone to love, except me.

Why? Why do I feel this hole in my heart when I think of my future mate? Does he know that I exist? Does he even exist? Why am I acting like depressed person all of a sudden? I'm so stupid, I should be encouraging my friends when they have done nothing but help me.

I'm so selfish. I shake my head at myself and stand up. I walk toward the guild doors hoping to get home and sleep for a little while before the dinner. Apparently, I'm supposed to come to the guild at 8:15 tonight for their annual dinner, Levy had to relay the message to me because Lucy was 'busy'. This the first I've ever heard of their dinner but I choose to ignore my gut and go to the party.

Once I was home I laid myself on the living room couch and let myself fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

I was in Dragon Wing, nothing like Fairy Tail. Nobody picked fights or got in trouble, we treated each other equally and fairly. We gave each other space while still seeming to be not too far away as to give one another the thought that one is not alone. But then there were the founding members of the guild, who are more heat felt and trusting.

The founding members of Dragon Wing consisted of my human family and me. My human family consists of my adoptive brother, Austin Destra, and my adoptive mom, Saphira Destra.

Saphira found me right after Velika died. I was an orphan living on the streets, stealing and causing mischief to survive. When she found me, I was being ambushed by a few low life dark mages hoping t get a bounty for my head. I was on the brink of death until she intervened. She's a Nullification Mage so when she tried to stop them and they attacked, let's just say that they got a little taste of their own medicine. After the little battle, she led me to her house where a handsome adult male and a cute male toddler stood waiting for the strong woman with matching thankful grins. That's when I met Andrew and Austin Destra.

We all lived together peacefully, with no conflict or pain. I showed them the little magic that knew and they showed me theirs. Austin didn't have magic by that point but he still had a fighting spirit. Andrew had healing magic so he had a good job at the local hospital. He and Austin looked exactly alike except for the age and size difference. And they both wore the same goofy grin that made Saphira even on her worst days of working in City Security. Just happy and wonderful memories.

But sadly, all good things must come to an end. Our home town was attacked by multiple dark guilds. Dark mages outnumbered the citizens three to one. And their power greatly out matched the cities security measures to there was no hope for us. I was getting ready to welcome my inevitable death when a dark mage was getting ready to stab my with his shadow blade, when my adoptive father came in between me and the blade. Andrew laid limply in front of me as the mage ran away. He stared at me lovingly as the blood started to pour from his mouth. Silent tears started to pour from my eyes as I watched his life slowly fade away. With his last breath he said, "I loved you like I would a daughter from my own flesh and blood." That's when something inside of me snapped. That's when Aron first took over.

At age six, I was able to take down an entire legion of dark mages all by myself. When I took back control of my body, the entire town was afraid to come within a ten foot radius of me. I found Saphira and Austin in the cellar of our house, and by that point I was a body full of mixed emotions. When she saw me, I was covered head to toe in blood so she started fretting over and that's when realization dawned on her.

"Where's Andrew?" she asked. I looked down in shame. I had caused the death of one of the very few people who actually love me. She grabbed me and shook me as my mind started shutting down. I heard her wailing before the darkness consumed me.

After that, Saphira never looked at me the same again. She blamed me for the death of her husband and father of her child. But Austin treated me the same and it confused me for the longest time. "Better one of you was left alive than both of you dead," he had said. He made me smile for the first time in months. But Saphira wasn't very happy at his comment. She would yell at him about how disrespectful he was and would turn around and hit me. Austin got her stop after a while but whenever he wasn't looking, she would beat me in places where he couldn't see the bruises. After that I kept having nightmares that Andrew glared at me and hit me just like Saphira, and Austin watched on with an evil smile on his face.

Soon, I had run away from 'home' with a bag full of clothes and food. As a safety precaution, I cut my hair so that if Saphira looked for me she couldn't recognize me unless she looked really closely. I had ran a few miles south, coming toward an old cave, the one that Velika and I used to live in. Using a barrier lacrima, I was able to keep people from looking into the cave or seeing me. Once I entered the cave, I was hit with a wave of emotions as I stared at Velika's corpse. She still looked beautiful even when she has been dead for the past few weeks.

She had a long neck, broad chest, medium sized legs, and a two horns sticking up on her forehead. She had purple scales with a pinkish underbelly, green emerald eyes, and her horns were a shiny silver. Her eyes, once shining with warmth and love, were now dull and void. Just seeing her like that made want to curl up and die. If I had been there when the intruders had attacked maybe I could have prevented her death. I kept thinking if I did this or if I did that but it would all end up the same. We would both die. But at least we would have died together. Shaking off my insecurities, I walk up to corpse of my fallen mother. The one who I actually loved. The one who loved me back.

I hesitantly outstretch my hand and touch her smooth scales. It immediately gave me comfort as I curled up next to my dragon's body which was still warm. That night, I didn't have any nightmares and I also failed to notice the magic circle that had surrounded the ground that I laid on and the one on Velika's forehead. So when I woke up, my body felt cold. I out stretched my arm for the comfort of soft scales but came up with air. I cracked my opens and nearly cried out in grief. There was no longer a corpse of a beautiful dragon but a pitiful skeleton in its place. In my moment of madness, I attacked the wall hoping to cause some sort of physical pain that would distract me from my mental one. Unfortunately, my idea came short when a roar came from right outside my cave shaking the ground causing me to lose my balance.

I hurriedly scramble to my feet as I reach the outside of the cave to see a big red dragon hitting the barrier surrounding my cave. It had scars traced around his body, a goldish underbelly, and had black pupils. On his back sat a little boy sleeping through all the noise that his dragon was making. I didn't get a good look at him because I was too busy staring at the dragon. The dragon glared at the barrier one last time before attacking once more. And he put a lot of magic into his attack, as the barrier then shattered to the ground at his feet.

I gaped at the red dragon standing in front of me as he seemed smile at the victory. Once his eyes fell onto me, all humor ceased. He stepped toward me and bowed his eyed to where one eye was eye level with me. I stared at his form in fear of what he might do to me. He merely chuckles while lifting his head.

"Do not be afraid little one," he bellowed, "I am here merely to help." My body still shook with adrenaline as I stared up at the huge dragon. He gave me a wry smile but it didn't reach his eyes. He shakes his head while walking toward the cave. I follow close behind and stay quiet.

I surprise myself when I tap on his rather large forearm. He looks to me from the corner of his eye, "Why are you helping me?"

The red dragon heaved out a sigh before answering with a sad tone, "I made a promise, and I intend to keep my promise." Slowly, dragon turned his head picking up the small boy by his shorts and depositing him in the cave near the back. When the boy seemed not have noticed his change in placement, the dragon rears back and grabs me by me red shirt, and luckily not my jean shorts.

The dragon walked for about ten minutes east of the cave before coming to a stop in a clearing surrounded by big rocks and tall trees. I looked around quizzically before the might dragon spoke.

"My name is Igneel, King of the dragons," he said, "and here is where I will train you." I looked to him in astonishment. How am I supposed to train if there are no weapons around for me to use? "Here you shall learn Fire Dragon Slayer Magic." I can't learn that, I hate fire. It's too hot to touch and it's unpredictable. But before I can utter a single word, the dragon raises on his hands and touches the tip of his claw to my forehead. Then everything went numb around me.

Jumbled words and thoughts of Igneel spun around in my head. Nothing made sense until everything stopped and I was back in the real world. Igneel was sitting a few feet away from me, towering over my short figure. His body showed that he was bored out of his mind but his face told me that he was surprised for some reason. He blinked several times before talking, "Hit that boulder behind." I turned around to feel my heart stop when the boulder itself was twice my height and five times my width. I paled at his order but thought better to do what he says. I step back slightly before starting a run towards the rock. Once a few feet away, every muscle in body told me to do something different than just punch so I jumped into the air. The jump itself wasn't that high but it was what came after that surprised me.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" The word fell out of my mouth before I could stop them. I brought my right fist back, and I felt a little tickle on my knuckles before shooting it forward. Then I saw what was tickling my skin, my fist was on fire. Did Igneel do something to me? All questions ceased once my fist made contact with the boulder. The response was immediate.

Rubble shot in every direction as the rock fell to crumbles under my hand. Dust and dirt made a little cloud around me as I stood up. I look to Igneel, and I see that he was just as surprised as I was. He got up onto all fours before his way towards me.

"That was very fast," he said, "Not even my son has learned that quickly and he's been learning for the past few years."

"What happened?" I asked as I looked to my hands. He seemed slightly a taken a back from my question.

"You know Velika," he started, "just before she died, she put a spell on you as for you to learn how to defend yourself because she never taught you. She never did believe in violence so it can be understood that she never taught you but what really confuses me is the spell she put on you." His tone was sad and disappointed with a slight humor mixed in.

"Wh-What spell did she put on me?" I asked shakily. Igneel looked to be having an internal battle with himself on whether or not to tell me. He seemed at loss before sighing and looking me dead in the eye with a serious expression.

"It's called the Rogue Dragon Touch," he explained, "whenever you come in contact with a dragon or a dragon slayer, you learn all of their magic they have learned. Even techniques that they have not learned yet, you have too. It is very simple but at the same time very complicated. So I advise for you to look for the other dragons as to expand your dragon slayer magic index. After you meet al the dragons, they will give you clue as to where to find the next dragon. And now that I have finished teaching you here's my hint, Metalicana is a few days west of here in the mountains."

Hold p that's a lot to absorb in one sitting, how the hell did she put the spell on me?

"The spell was activated after you touched her corpse, just in case you were wondering," he added as he made his way back to the cave, "hope you don't mind but we're going to live in your cave for a little while longer. Here." He pointed his tail at me, and hanging on the tip was my white bag that was holding my clothes and food, "Oh and I can't forget your late birthday present." Oh that's right yesterday was my seventh birthday, July 1st. The dragon extended his forearm to his horn on his head and grabbed a small brown box that seemed to be hiding. He laid it on to the floor before offering a wry smile and leaving.

I carefully opened the box, only for my heart stop dead in my chest was a portrait of me and Velika sleeping together in the cave. It brought tears to my eyes as I picked it up with shaky hands and brought it to my chest. Then I felt a pattern on the back of the portrait so I turn it around only to fall to my knees.

'Happy Birthday, my darling! I love you so much and know that I will always look over you!

-Your Guardian Angel,

Velika'

I hugged it closer it to my chest as I laid on the ground and sobbed. It's almost like she knew she was going to leave. Why?! Why didn't you do something?! Why didn't you save yourself when you have the chance?! All sorts of questions swirled around in my mind as my both racked with sobs of my fallen mother. After that day, I started on my journey to find all the dragons and learn their magic.

On the way, I made new friends each time. I found Alex first, and he decided to help me on my journey. It was nice until we were attacked by some weak robber or murder or something. After Alex, we found Gigi and Haley who were sisters. Then Meagan and Trinity who seemed to always fitting each other. Grant and Sofia and then Corey and Shaden. Corey, Shaden, Gigi, Haley, Meagan, and Alex were all second generation dragon slayers while Trinity, Sofia, and Grant were third generation. I was the only first generation. We all stuck together like group. We took on Dark Guilds when we had spare time and we traveled all around Fiore.

But my world took another sudden turn when a dark guild decided to attack us when we were sleeping. We would have died had it not been for the Nullification Mage at was nearby. And I'll give you a one guess of who it was. That's right people, the bitch who decided to treat me like shit because her husband sacrificed himself for me because he loved me.

She tried to talk me into going home but I refused. We got in a huge fight where half of the forest we were in went into flames. The Ruin Knights had to literally drag me by my hair because none of their safety measures worked on me. After hours of verbally fighting each other via communication lacrima we finally understood each other so we were on equal term as long as we didn't do anything that would make the other one mad. I still stayed with my friends and we were soon joined by a little rascal that ran away from home. That little rascal was little Austin Destra.

It seemed Saphira had put a light dragon lacrima inside Austin's body while I was gone. But it was all a trap to get me home. Or at least that's what Austin said after he tricked me in to going home so he could pick up something. That bitch just doesn't get it. It's been four years since I left, why does she wants me all of a sudden? I'm eleven now, so I don't understand why he wants me so bad? Does she plan to torture me and my friends?

"I'm sorry," she said, "I blamed you for my husband's death, and that was unfair to you. I didn't mean for you to leave all of a sudden, so I went looking for you. I've turned a new leaf I promise you and to prove it to you I'm starting a guild."

After that we had mutual feelings of empathy for each other, she lost her husband I lost my mother, so we always stayed on good terms with each other. We built the Guild Hall in the center of town and everything ran smoothly. My friends and I joined the guild soon after it opened and we got popular after the first week. We had no drama with the Magic Council so we never got much attention. As an apology for tricking us, Austin let my friends and I pick an exceed egg from the nest he had found. That's when Tiger lily hatched. She's white exceed with little black spots dotting her face like freckles. She became my partner for when I went on solo missions.

At age twelve I made S-Class and after that I was known as the Dragon Queen because I was the strongest out of all the dragon slayers in the guild. At that point I still had short hair, so after I started to grow out my hair they started calling me Black Fury. Everything was perfect until she decided to make herself known.

 **Life isn't fair.**

* * *

"Wake up!" a shrill voice screeched into my sensitive ear. I literally used my hand and grabbed the person who dared to wake me up and squeezed as to crush their wind pipe.

"Don't kill her!" an all too familiar voice squeaked as another pressure was applied to my hand as to get me to release. I snap my eyes open to see Natsu latched onto my arm and my hand is squeezing the life out of Lucy who is kneeling over my figure with a purple face due to lack of oxygen. What the fuck?!

I released her and rubbed my eyes in grogginess, hey must be here for the party or else they wouldn't be dressed so nicely. Lucy is wearing a tight baby blue dress that reaches mid-thigh and has a dark blue ribbon in the middle of where her boobs meet while Natsu is wearing black dress pants and jacket and a dark pink red dress shirt underneath.

"Why aren't you ready?" Natsu asked as he patted Lucy's back as she coughed while trying to get back the air she lost. I smiled sheepishly at him as I picked myself up heading for my closet. I franticly look through all my clothes looking for something sexy yet appropriate for the occasion.

I choose my tight sleeveless red dress that reaches mid-thigh. It fits tight so it makes my boobs look good and shows of my figure. But the thing that I love about it is that it makes my green eyes and black hair really standout.

"Are you ready yet?!" Natsu hollered. I heard Lucy scold him on how girls take a while to get ready. I take that time to dab some blush on my cheeks, bright red lipstick and a light black eye makeup for a slight smoky eye look. I grab a pair of red wedges that Lucy got me a few weeks ago and walk out of my room. Natsu is sitting on my couch facing the opposite of the stares and I know why immediately. Lucy is sitting in his lap French kiss him with her eyes closed. I had to cough a couple times to be able to get their attention. When they did separate, they were both red in the face. Either for the embarrassment that I caught them or they needed air.

Lucy got off of his lap and gushed over my dress while Natsu tried to calm himself down. We walked to the guild in comfortable silence. Once the guild doors were opened I knew something was up, all the lights were out and there was no sound. So unlike Fairy Tail. I stepped away from the smiling couple and mentally readied myself for anything that was coming. But what came I wasn't prepared for.

"Surprise!" All the lights turned on and what I saw just about made my heart stop. The whole guild was dressed up and in the middle of the guild was a cake that said 'Happy Birthday Nora'. A huge grin sneaked its way onto my face as I ran up to the group and hugged everyone. They all had smiles on their faces. All except one. But I ignored it and put it to the back of my mind. I opened all the presents that everyone donated which consisted mostly of books, clothes, and money. None of them compared to the present Velika gave me all those years ago. I still had it but I decided to leave it home for safe keeping.

For the next two hours we danced, laughed and sang just for the hell of it. Everyone was having a good time, except for that one person who was sitting down with a sad look on his face.

Happy was mopping on the balcony looking over the guild. I knew there must be something wrong because there was untouched fish on a plate right beside him, and Happy always ate fish whether he was hungry or not. So made my way up the stairs and leaned on the ledge ear Happy trying to seem really relaxed and casual when really I was being very cautious.

"So what's up, Happy?" I asked as I smiled at him. And for some reason, he just burst into tears. He started wailing as he grabbed onto me and kept squeaking out 'I'm sorry' before taking an envelope out from his back pack. I take the envelope from his small paws and stare at him in wonder. When I turn the envelope around, I knew exactly why. On the back of the envelope, to my horror, had the symbol of my Guild. Dragon Wing and hat meant only one thing.

We were under attack.


End file.
